Ruhe
by LoneTaku
Summary: Ruhe, the sweet girl with a temper, is faced with a daunting question one morning in her new home of Littleroot: to leave home, with the pokemon given to her, or to stay and live restricted. Of course she chose her father's way; live strong. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi peoples! This is my second fan fiction. And the story takes place in Pokemon Emerald, but with a few tweaks. 1) Contest Halls are extensions of the Battle Tents 2)Brendan's Outfit is like his in Sapphire and 3)May is going to be completely tweaked out because I want her to wear a different outfit every day. One for each day of the week. Oh yea, and her hair, eyes, and name are different. Her name will be Ruhe because I like foreign names! TIME FOR DISCLAIMER! Um, I don't own Pokemon, blah blah blah.

*Ruhe's POV*

I woke up to find myself in the back of a moving van. My hair was a mess and I probably

smelled. I jumped out of the back of the moving van and my mother came out of the house that I presumed was now ours.

"Hello Ruhe, you should come inside now." she said like I didn't know that. I rolled my eyes but went inside anyways.

Inside I went up to the shower and got myself cleaned up. After I had brushed my hair I thought of calling Ponii from back home. I threw on a red sleeveless shirt and bandanna, along with the matching bottoms and then I set my clock and got a few things out of my PC, and then I went downstairs to intercept the phone.

"Ruhe, come look! Dad's on TV!" Just as soon as I got to the TV the report ended. Just my luck.

"Hey, mom, can I use the phone?"

"Yea, sure." she handed the phone to me.

"Hey, Ponii?"

"OMIGOSH Ruhe?"

"In the flesh! So, we just got to the new house and IT. IS. UGLY. Oh yeah, did I tell you I had to ride in the back of a moving van?" We chatted like that for FOREVER! When I finally hung up, my mom forced me to go meet a friend of dad's. Joy.

So I grabbed my bag and fixed my new outfit, some cute jeans with a poncho that was over a pink shirt and a bandanna under my scratchy blue hat along with my silver meeting-people heels. No one ever talks too much when I wear those heels, they make me feel queenly. It's like, i put them on and everyone turns to look as Queen Ruhe struts down the red carpet to receive her 'Best, Most Awesomest Queen Ever' Award.

As I made my way over next door, I saw that an formidable-looking Pokemon trainer was in the area. I went over to her to introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Ruhe, i just thought I'd introduce myself. What's your name?" I asked.

"Remi." and that's what sent me into the Insane other world of a Pokemon trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! Writer's block. Comes with all of my stories except for my Invader Zim ones. *rolls eyes* I don't own Pokemon. If I did, some of the characters wouldn't look so gay or be so hideous. I also don't own megaman legends or anything else that comes up so DON'T JUDGE ME!**

* * *

><p><em>"Remi."<em>

She wore a large red bow around her neck, a white polo shirt, black thigh-high stockings, and pink overalls. And for some reason she looked a lot like Tron Bonne in Megaman Legends. Maybe it was her hair or her figure. I'm willing to wager both.

"You have Pokemon, right? Could I possibly see them?"

"Sure." She pulled out her first Pokemon, a Blaziken named Mokou. The second was a Pidgeot named Squadala. **(A/N: Sorry PK, I forgot what your third Hoenn Pokemon was! Not leaving him/her out on purpose! :) )**

For some reason the Blaziken made me scream like a fangirl. "He's so CUTE!"

"Oh, sorry Remi, I have to go. Nice meeting you! Thanks for letting me see your pokemon!" I waved to her.

She looked sad and I hated to leave her behind, but I had to meet the neighbors.

I went to the house next door to my new house. "Is anybody home?" I looked around as I entered.

"Over here." I looked around to determine where the voice was coming from. I failed at finding out. "Behind the pans at the Northwestern corner!"

"Oh!" I walked over and behind the pans, there was a girl.

"Hey. If your wondering, Brendan -my idiot brother- hasn't been home in a few days and he doesn't do his chores when he _is_ actually home. ever since he became a trainer, I've been stuck working at home all day. My mom's at work most of the day, but she's going to try to ask for better hours so she can stay at home and not force-unforce me to do everything. So, what's your name?" she smiled at me.

She had a pretty face and figure, and she wore a light plaid shirt. Her hair was brown and curly. She also wore soft red flowing skirt, a rucksack on her back, and a bright blue ribbon in her hair.

"Um, my name is Ruhe, what's yours? I just moved in next door."

"I'm Nix. You've probably heard of my dad, Professor Birch?"

"And you've probably heard of mine. Gym leader of Petalburg, Norman?"

"Yep."

"Same here."

"Nix, I was wondering... you think we could maybe pester your dad for some Pokemon?"

"Might work if we join forces."

"Maybe we could get some help from Remi to get us some references and reccomendations, too!"

"Who?"

"Here; I'll go introduce you two, then we'll go to see your dad." And with that, we went to go on a meet-and-greet.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this since I started out on fanfiction! (Not trying to say that anyone's reading this or anything, just between you and me the only people that have read this are people I begged to read and review... I was pathetic then and I still am o.o) Oh, screw it. I'll come out and say it. I went of a journey of self-discovery. I learned that my best friend is(was) a bitch and hates me down to my very earlobes. :) And with that, I will stop cussing because she got me into it and she hates me now so screw that. Anyway, I believe that my writing has greatly improved since I started here and this story should really jump up. And, something I've always wanted to say, please review, because WE MAKE A FORMIDABLE TEAM! *thumbs up***

**Listening To-The Girl Next Door by... actually I have no clue, I'm clicking on random youtube videos. XD Saving... something. Monkey or something like that.**

* * *

><p>About five minutes after the little meet and greet, which didn't last long, you know, since THERE ARE ONLY THREE HOUSES HERE, Nix decided we should start looking for her dad since he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly a somewhat girlish scream erupted from the area just on the other side of the trees. "Was that... DAD!" She tried to run off towards the scream.<p>

"No. Nix, you are going to stay here because I'm older than you and because I've always wanted to say that to someone." I grabbed the back of her shirt with one hand.

"No! I! Don't! Want to!" She struggled against my grasp, but, I being the AWESOME STRONG PERSON I'm NOT, let her slip out of my fingers. She ran off and stuck out her tongue.

"WAIT DANG IT!" I rushed after her. We came into a clearing where a man with brown hair and a lab coat was cornered against a tree by some cute black pokemon. "Awwww, it's! So! CYUUUUUUUUUUTEEEEE~" I couldn't help myself. I rushed up and tried to tackle it, only to find myself against the ground almost immediately. Suddenly something warm started trickling down my arm. I wasn't sure what had happened.

"Are you stupid!" Remi's voice called. I looked back at her for a split second and noticed a bag relatively close to my hand.

"Can you help her? You're a trainer, aren't you?"

_There's no time to think. The thing is biting my arm. I feel pain. Pain. Bag. There's something about bag that I think I should know. Grab bag. Bag._

I shot out my free hand and tried to grab the bag. Just out of reach.

"Get... get offa me..." I managed and slapped the thing. It yelped and jumped off of me.

"There's a pokeball in my bag!" The currently unnamed man said and ran over to Remi and Nix. I struggled to my feet and grabbed the bag.

_That's it. Pokeball. Pokemon. Fight._

I fumbled around for the smooth object. My hand closed around a pokeball, I think. Suddenly a red flash blinded my already blurred vision and before me stood an... orange thing, for lack of a better description, which was even cuter than the other pokemon.

_Use scratch. Fight. Live._

"...scratch..." I couldn't even think. All I could do was repeat "scratch" and the occasional "growl". The world around me went black as I heard the black pokemon cry out in pain and a dull thud. The last thing I could do was feel a soft thing on my hand and smile before I could see only darkness.

_I'm surrounded by a white light. No, just white. The light is a side effect of electricity. There is something in my arm. I don't like it. Get it out._

I wasn't quite sure where I was, but it was WAYYYYYYY too white. What happened?

No, that's not right. What day is it?

"Oh, you're awake!" A bubbly voice called out. I noticed something cold and round was in my hands.

_Red. White. Button. Pokeball? There's a scar on my arm. Red flash. All this seems familiar somehow._

Suddenly and orange thing was on my stomach. I managed to prop myself up and look at it. "Hey there, girl." I cooed to it. "Can you help me out, here? Would you scratch this tube thing in my arm?" It shook its head. "Well, why not?" I asked.

"If I may interject, I think your Torchic knows that that's an IV, and you're not getting it taken out until you're fully recovered." The bubbly voice said again. I looked over the top of the pokemon(a Torchic?)'s head to see a pink haired woman in a nurse's outfit.

"Torchic? Her?" I gestured to the fluffy thing on my stomach.

"Yes ma'am, that's a Torchic."

"It's cute. I'm not quite sure whose pokemon she is, but I think I like her. Do you have any idea why I'm in the-HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN IN A HOSPITAL?" The Torchic flapped its wings and jumped on top of my head in surprise.

"Well, miss, this entire time?" She smiled and I swear I could hear the Torchic giggle.

"Well, any idea what happened?"

"You were attacked by a Poochyena and passed out from blood loss. Your friends brought you in here, and you wouldn't let go of the pokeball. So we gave you a blood transfusion. You should be out by tomorrow."

"Thanks for telling me, ma'am." I said and smiled.

"Is she awake?" Remi's head poked into the room.

"I'm awake." I said and managed a smile.

"Ruhe! What were you thinking, rushing in front of a wild pokemon like that without any pokemon!" My mom's voice entered my head.

"Gah!" I screeched as a splitting pain shot through my head. I reached up to touch my head. "Geez, woman, you need to learn the essence of quiet!" I managed. "And besides, you're the one who told me I couldn't have a pokemon until I moved out of the house. It was your fault!" The Torchic nudged my hand.

"Well excuse me for protecting my daughter!"

"Grrrrr... whatever." I replied irritably and pressed the button on the pokeball, which was still in my hand. The Torchic returned to it and in stood up.

"Sit back down!" The nurse and Remi ordered. I ignored them and yanked the IV out of my arm, wincing at the pain.

"I'm leaving. Mom, I'm going back to Littleroot. See ya later." I managed. The three people's protests were futile, I managed to walk all the way back to Littleroot town on my own. It took an hour, but I was back home.

I cannot describe the comfort I felt as I flopped down on my bed and let my eyes close, the pokeball still in hand.


End file.
